


Origins Of Glitch

by Sparkle123tt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: Normal average girl living in Central City right? Well yes that is until a particle accelerator exploded and she was struck by lightning causing her DNA to change. Now life is completely different for  sweet and quirky nerd Clarity Springs. Follow her journey as she becomes the Glitch and makes her mark on the world as it fills with super powered individuals such as Meta-humans like herself.





	1. Chapter 1

In a cozy little nook of central's city's many apartments and lofts lived a woman with fair white skin, pale blue eyes, a button nose, soft lips, and slightly curled chestnut brown hair. This woman's name was Clarity Springs and even though she didn't know it yet this was the night her life would change forever. 

Currently Clarity was sat at her desk working on a circuit board. She had already changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of comfy pajama's for the night. She wore soft royal blue sweat pants, an equally soft gray koala shirt and matching koala slippers to keep her feet nice and toasty as she worked. She had her hair drawn back into a high pony to keep her hair out of her face. She also wore a pair of blue rectangular glasses and a silver circuit board pendant in the shape of a heart. 

 

In front of her lay a dismantled computer a top the wooden desktop. The surface's space was cluttered with dissembled parts and wires. The machine in question was stripped down to nothing, but it's exposed blue circuit board. Her pale blue eyes were intently focused on the piece of technology as she nudged a few pieces around with some silver pliers the size of tweezers. In fact, she was so fixated on her task that she barely noticed the storm that was raging outside her cozy little apartment. The sound of the rain splattering against the window panes was all but forgotten to her as she tinkered with the circuit board completely tuned in to what she was doing. 

The storm finally became apparent to her as her double door windows blew open banging against the cotton candy blue wall on her right side with a repeated clang as as the windows fluttered from the raging winds. Water sprayed into Clarity's apartment splattering it's droplets upon her rich hardwood floors. She shrieked as the rain sprayed in bouncing it's clear droplets onto her work causing the circuit board to spark menacingly in front of her. She rolled her blue desk chair back immediately distancing her torso from the sparking mess in front of her. 

"Oh come on," The woman groaned placing the pliers down on the desk frusterated at her luck as she watched the electrical currents spark in the machine. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, taking off her glasses with a sigh. 

"What now?" the woman sighed as her phone began to ring. She picked up the phone and looked at the screen. The caller id read Lis and a picture of everyone's fave blonde cit girl popped up on the screen. This put a smile on her face. She slid the green button answering the call. 

"Hey, Lis what's up?" She asked into the receiver as she walked over to her window to attempt to close them. She kept her phone tucked on her shoulder as she reached her arms out and shut one half of the window latching the first hatch down. She had always loved the old timey fairytale look of these windows, but the way they latched seperately was always a stupid feature of her loft in her opinion. 

"I met a guy! And guess what he lives in Central same as you!" Felicity told her excitement leaking from her voice. 

"Oh really? That's erm interesting..." Clarity said as she tried to find the right words to respond to her friends revelation. 

"I know! Did you go to see the particle accelerator turn on or did you forget?" Felicity questioned her friend all too knowingly. 

"Oh my god that was tonight? I completely forgot. I just got so wrapped up with what I was doing..." Clarity trailed off with a sigh.

"I knew you'd forget. I should've called earlier to remind you" Felicity told her.

"You should've. I live in this city and the one time something majorly scientifically cool happens I completely miss it." Clarity complained. Felicity struggled not to laugh on the other end of the line. 

"It's okay, Clarity. You'll see the next one." Felicity told her trying to lift her spirits. 

"Yeah, sure I will" Clarity replied with an eye roll as if Felicity could see her perform the action. 

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure the next world changing event is going to be made by you" Felicity joked.

"Oh really? Well, I'll probably miss that one too." Clarity replied making Felicity laugh. 

Clarity gasped eyes wide as a huge beam of orange light erupted into the sky a shockwave following closely afterwards as the particle accelerator exploded. Her pale blue eyes were wide as a pure blue bolt of lightning shot down from the sky sending Clarity flying backwards crashing into her desk and into the circuit board that was still sparking with electricity. She had dropped her phone in the puddle of rain water at the foot of her window. The blast effectively causing a power outage.

"Riri are you okay? Clarity!? Clarity!?" Felicity yelled worriedly into the receiver as the line went dead. The sound of static all that remained. 

Clarity lay there unconscious on the floor, hurt and alone. Her body pixelated and blue lightning whirred across her skin as if her body was trying protect itself from further harm. The circuit board that she had crashed into had burned through the back her pajama top and was now wedged deeply into the skin of her lower back. She laid there for hours until finally her eyes slowly opened. No longer were they a pale blue, but an abnormally bright blue color that glowed as lightning continued to travel along her body. From this day onwards Clarity Springs would forever be changed. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Hooray! The first chapter of Clarity's origin story is out! now for some questions for you all to answer!!!

1\. How do you think she's going to meet team Flash?

2\. Should I flash forwards nine months or just do it day by day?

3\. What do you like about clarity so far?

4\. What do you hate about clarity so far?

5\. Do you want my chapters to be longer or are they okay at this length for now?

6\. Anything else you would like to say to me!

Comment! comment! comment! (Pls)


	2. Ch 2: Waking Up

Pain. It was the first thing Clarity was aware of as she awoke. Her entire body stung and her lower back felt like it was on fire. She blinked her eyes open only to see she was laying on her back on her hardwood floor. The windows banged noisily against the wall as rain continued to splash in. The sound of sirens drifted in to Clarity's loft as they all rushed about to rescue people. 

"Help..." Clarity weakly called her voice just above a whisper, but she received no reply.  
"Somebody...Anybody.... Please...help."

Clarity rolled over onto her side to face away from the windows chilly breeze, a painfilled cry leaving her lips, tears springing to her eyes, the action causing her serious pain. Her right hand flew around to her lower back only her fingertips didn't land upon skin. Instead Clarity found herself touching something metal. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but as she felt the surface more Clarity realized that it was the circuit board she had been working on earlier. It was now embedded in her lower back. She pulled her hand back in front of her face and sure enough the appendage was covered in blood. 

Clarity carefully tried to sit up, realizing that no one was going to come help her. No one could hear her over the rain, and wailing sirens outside. When she went to sit up she felt a sharp stab of pain from her lower back and she was pulled back down to the floor by some kind of force a small crackling sound accompanying the slam of her body against the floor. Confused Clarity tried to sit up again, only to get slammed back down a second time only harder. Clarity cried out in pain as the circuit board was forced deeper into her skin. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she knew one thing for sure. If she wanted to get up, get to her phone to call for help, then the circuit board would have to come off. 

Clarity's breaths came out shakily as her hands trembled. The metahuman rolling onto her stomach so she could use both of her hands. She reached her arms around to her lower back til her fingers brushed the edges on each side of the circuit board. She took a steadying breath tears pricking at her eyes and started to pull. Clarity screamed in agony as she dug her fingers in between the metal and her raw bloody skin beginning to pry the metal up. Tears flowed from her eyes as she cried out, her hands trembling, her entire body quivering, a sharp seemingly never ending pain spreading throughout her body a clear sign that she should stop. Clarity was about to give up, the pain becoming too great until finally the circuit board dislodged itself from her back flying off of her landing on the floor by her side. Clarity laid there completely still for a few moments her eyes sealed shut. 

"Okay, Clarity, you can do this." Clarity whispered to herself opening her eyes once again. "Get your phone, call 911, call your boyfriend, call Felicity and everything will be fine." 

Grimacing from the pain Clarity sat up to get a better view of her surroundings. Her apartment seemed relatively undamged save for her desk and the possible water damage on her hard wood floors. On the ground near the window she saw her cell phone laying in a puddle of rain water. She grit her teeth and crawled over to it not feeling ready to stand up quite yet. She went to pick the phone up, but the second it connected with her hand it exploded as lightning momentarily crackled in her palm. 

"What the hell...?" Clarity whispered in confusion. She went to pick up the remains of her  phone to inspect it, but her hand passed straight through the item. Clarity pulled her hand back in shock her heart racing her hand now stinging painfully from coming in contact with the puddle. 

Clarity grabbed onto the windowsill and hefted herself up into a standing position her legs trembling from the effort. She leaned heavily on the side of the window and gasped. The city was in a state of panic. She had never seen or heard so many sirens rushing about before. Clarity shivered feeling a chill. She quickly shut the windows tight. 

Clarity slammed a hand over her mouth. It was the only thing she could do not to scream. She touched the window pane gently with her right pointer finger where her reflection stared back at her. Her eyes had changed, they were brighter now, so much brighter. They were freakish and abnormal looking. What had happened? Why were they like that? Clarity's breathing picked up speed. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. 

She winced as she stumbled to her apartment door. She needed help. She grabbed her keys off the hook, opened the door, and made her way outside. She had to find help. She tripped, but caught herself against the wall on the other side of the hall. She leaned heavily against it as she clicked the elevator button fruitlessly, but it wouldn't work. The power was still off. Clarity closed her eyes. 

"Cmon, please...please...just work." Clarity pleaded not confident enough that she could even make it down the stairs. Because her eyes were closed she did not see her powers at work lightning leaving her fingertips flowing into the button powering the elevator. When she heard it moving she sighed in relief. Once it stopped on her floor she stepped inside holding onto the side bar of the elevator's wall and clicked the button for the ground floor.

Once she reached the ground floor Clarity limped outside her back flaring in pain. She could feel the back of her soft gray pajama shirt dampen further as rain water mixed with blood. The street was completely empty save for a man sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette. Clarity recognized the man. He lived on the floor below her, with his two adorable little girls and his wife, his name was Trevor, Clarity recalled. 

"P-please...please you've got to help me." Clarity called out to him unable to hide the pain in her voice. 

Trevor spun around at Clarity's call and he dropped his cigarette to the ground in surprise as he took in the state of her. She looked completely disshelved, holes singed into her clothes in various places, blood covering her hands with smear marks from where she had tried to wipe them off on her pants. Hair disshelved and wet. He leapt up to his feet and approached her cautiously. Her eyes...had they always been that blue? In any case she looked like she was about to fall over. 

"Hey, it's alright. I've got you, It's gonna be al-" whatever else Trevor was about to say was cut off the second Clarity's hand touched his arm. The man had just reached out to steady her before Clarity's lightning went coursing through his body. There eyes locked and Clarity watched helplessly as her powers killed the man who was about to come to her aid. She watched as his body seized up and the terror in his eyes reflected clearly in her own even as they glowed bright with power. Trevor's body dropped lifelessly to the ground his corpse now smoking like the cigarette he had dropped moments earlier.

Clarity dropped to her knees her hands covering her mouth in a silent scream. What had she just done? 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
There's ch 2! Okay so I've decided to take the origin day by day for a bit and then get into the flash episodes later in the origin story. Chapter's are probably going to be 1,000 to 2,000 words or so for the origin story unless I for some reason decide to go beyond that. Once I hit the flash episodes that will probably happen. But anyways onto the questions!

1\. So thoughts on Clarity first waking up?

2\. Thoughts on Clarity's first kill?

3\. What do you think Clarity is going to do next chapter? 

4\. What character(s) are you most excited to see Clarity interact with and why? 

5\. Is this what you were expecting to happen? Or were you expecting something different?

6\. If I make a story where the legends watch/read this book and react to it will you read it? 

7\. Anything else you wanted to ask, rant or tell me!


	3. Ch 3: Terror Sets In

Clarity stared at Trevor's unmoving body in complete horror. What happened? Clarity wasn't sure, but she knew one thing. It was all her fault and now two little girls were going to grow up without a father. Whatever had just happened it had come from her. She had seen it in Trevor's eyes clear as day. He had thought she was a monster, cruelly ripping him away from his precious children, hurting him when he was only offering some help. Help, Clarity knew she still needed to find some, but what if she hurt someone else? Was it really worth the risk? 

Clarity shut her eyes leaning forwards her hands now flat against the pavement. She felt nauseous, the smell of his charred flesh making it's way to her, but she didn't have the strength to get up and move. Everything hurt, her body stung, her lower back was a bleeding mess, and now her hands wouldn't stop trembling. She wished she was back in her apartment, she wished she was sitting on her nice dry couch, in her nice cozy loft, she wished that whatever was happening would just stop as she felt her whole body tingle. A second later she opened her eyes and the sight in front of her made her gasp. 

"How...how did I get back up here?" Clarity whispered as she sat shivering on the couch inside her loft. It had been so cold outside, it was winter afterall. Had she fell asleep on her couch last night? Had it all been a dream? Clarity hoped that was the case, but alas those hopes were dashed as Clarity's right hand reached around to her lower back which was still wet with blood. Clarity looked over the couch back and sure enough there were the remains of her desk and the circuit board that was the cause for her back's pain. Cautiously, Clarity got up off her couch and walked to her window peering out, scared of what she would see. Sure enough Trevor's body was still lying there unmoving, the man now nothing, but a corpse. Clarity feeling sick again made her way to her bathroom as fast as she could in the state she was in. 

Once there Clarity collapsed in front of the gray toilet, her knees hitting the fuzzy blue mat in front of it, her trembling hands clutching the sides of the toilet seat as she dry heaved. The urge to throw up hitting her hard. The picture of Trevor dying flashing before her eyes, the smell wafting back to her nose, the sizzling crackle sounds still ringing in her ears. She panted resting her head on the seats surface as she gazed into the still clear water, nothing having come up despite her effort. Maybe a shower would help her feel better? Clarity doubted it would actually work, but it was worth a try. Besides, if she wasn't going to find help then she needed to deal with the wound on her lower back herself, wash it out and put some gauze over the wound at the very least. 

With that thought in mind Clarity stood up in front of her sink starting to strip. She gripped the bottom edges of her koala sleep shirt peeling it off her skin, her sweatpants, slippers, bra and underwear following soon after. The clothing items all laying in the sink once they were taken off. Clarity looked at herself in the vanity mirror and immediately bit her bottom lip as her gaze settled upon her reflection. Her eyes were still that freakish color, an abnormally bright blue, a color that Clarity prayed would fade back down to her pale blue shade that her eyes had been her whole life. 

"Change back..." Clarity whispered pleadingly to her reflection staring into her tearful eyes. "Please....please just change back." 

The lights in the bathroom flickered and Clarity frowned in confusion her attention momentarily pulled away from her eye color change. What was with her building's connection to the power grid today? First the elevator and now this? It must have been some storm... or maybe that strange shockwave? Clarity shook her head in any case she hoped the problem would fix itself soon.

Clarity opened her bathroom closet pulling out a blue fluffy towel and a face cloth before she shut the door. She set the towel down on the side of the sink, picking up the face cloth in her hand. She slid the glass shower door open and twisted the handle on the shower faucet to start the water running. Clarity reached the hand not holding the face cloth out under the spraying droplets frowning as she felt the cold water coming out. Clarity twisted the handle to the hottest it would go, but still the water remained cold. 

"Right...no power means no hot water." Clarity muttered. She sighed looking down at her feet. She knew she had to do this. It was the easiest most effective way to clean the wound. "Cold shower it is..." 

Clarity stepped into the shower shivering the second the cold water hit her skin. She tried to get used to the waters frigid temperature, but goosebumps were already littering her skin. Clarity figuring the water was never going to get better held the face cloth out to the water letting it soak so the cloth would no longer be dry. Then Clarity turned around so her back faced the waters spray. Clarity let out a pain filled cry at the new found pain this brought, watching as the water at her feet turned a pinkish red spiraling down the drain, resting her head against the ocean blue tiles of the shower wall. 

Clarity grit her teeth bringing the face cloth around to her back and began to clean the wound with the cloth. She closed her eyes tightly whimpering as the pain worsened the more she seemed to irritate the wound. It hurt, it hurt so bad, but Clarity knew it had to be nothing in comparison to what Trevor had felt. Trevor....he was dead because of her. Clarity tried to push those thoughts away towards the back of her mind, but it was no use. She couldn't fight the emotions down. Clarity felt that tingling sensation start to spread through her body again, she heard a crackling sound, and if her eyes had been open she would have seen her blue eyes glow lightning radiating across her skin in waves as her new powers reacted to her negative emotions. 

Clarity's eyes snapped open and a scream tore from her throat as the horrible stinging sensation she had woke up with, and felt on her fingers when she had gotten her phone, became agonizing transforming from a dull ache to a shocking pain that seemed to travel to every nerve in her body. She had never felt such a pain before, not even when she first woke up. It was so excruciating that Clarity couldn't keep herself upright the woman collapsing to her showers floor. Clarity shakily reached up and shut the shower water off as fast as she could, clarity's hand glitching through the faucet a few times. 

"Cmon....just...please..." Clarity's voice trembled laced in pain. Finally, she was able to make her hand solid and turn off the water.

Clarity laid in her shower, curled up into a ball her knees against her forehead. Her body shaking as it stung painfully, her teeth chattering, tears falling from her eyes. Clarity didn't know what was happening to her, but if this was any indication it wasn't good.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Here's ch 3! 

1\. So, what did you think of this chapter? Was anything shocking or expected? How did it all make you feel? 

2\. Do you think things are only going to get better or worse from here? 

3\. What's your favorite power of Clarity's so far? And why? 

4\. Where do you think her boyfriend is during all this? 

5\. If you could tell Clarity one thing right now what would it be? 

6\. What are you hoping will happen next chapter?

7\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	4. Ch 4: Aquaphobia

Clarity now stood in her kitchen wrapped in her blue fuzzy bathrobe the soft material feeling good against her otherwise stingful skin. She wasn't sure how long she had laid there on her shower floor, but it was long enough that she had completely air dried save for her hair. Her lower back was now sloppily bandaged, but it was enough that it would protect the wound from infection and blood wouldn't seep out on anymore of her clothes. 

Feeling rather parched Clarity walked over to her kitchen counter grabbing a glass from her cabinet filling it up with water from her sink careful not to get any water on her fingers as she filled up the glass. Glass of water now in hand Clarity went to sit at the breakfast bar in her kitchen. Once sitting comfortably in a position that didn't irritate the wound on her lower back Clarity went to bring the glass to her lips and take a sip, but she froze just before a single drop of the cool liquid could touch her lips a thought occurring to her. What if the water stung her just like the shower water had? Clarity gulped and placed the glass down on the sparkly black marble surface in front of her not having taken a sip. 

Clarity stared at the glass of water pulling her legs up to her chest. She bit her bottom lip clutching tightly onto her robe the lights in her apartment flickering once again. The human body is made up of 65% of water therefore human's need water to survive. Clarity knew this, and yet she was too scared to even pick up the glass again. Clarity sat there staring at the glass that taunted her. She was so thirsty, but was it really worth the risk? She now knew what it felt like when water touched her skin on the outside and Clarity wasn't to keen on finding out what happened if the water touched her on the inside. In any case Clarity wasn't about to try to put herself in any more pain than she was already in. Clarity got up from the table walking to the window the glass of water left behind. 

She looked out the window before immediately slamming her eyes shut again. She grabbed hold of the curtains and pulled them tightly closed breathing shakily. Trevor's body was still there, untouched on the ground. How long would it take for someone to find him? Should she find a phone and call the cops? Should she bother them when so much was happening in the city? Afterall, Trevor was already dead, there could still be people who the cops could devote their time in rescuing, but what if they arrested her after the body was discovered? Would they arrest her? Then again what proof would they even have? He was clearly electrocuted and it was a lightning storm earlier, but then again what about the man's family? Didn't they deserve some type of closer? Should she go tell his wife? No, no what would she even say to her? I touched your husband and he dropped dead? Don't touch me or you'll end up dead like your husband? I think I might have accidentally electrocuted the father of your childeren, but no hard feelings right? 

Had that been what happened? It had all happened so quickly, Clarity still had no idea what she had even done, or how she had gotten back up to her apartment, or why taking a shower suddenly felt like torture. Clarity rubbed at her head feeling a headache coming on. She needed to go lie down. 

Experimentally she tried her bedroom light switch as she walked into her bedroom, but nothing turned on. 

"Still no power..." Clarity sighed flopping onto her bed landing on her stomach or at least that was what she tried to do. Instead of landing on her nice soft mattress Clarity's face connected with the floor. She groaned miserably and sneezed as dust tickled her nose. 

"Did I miss the bed...?" Clarity muttered with a wince as she went to sit up, but she froze midway as she realized she had not missed the bed at all. She had gone through the bed. Right now her bed was sticking up out of the bed her body currently glitching through the mattress. Clarity screamed and scrambled to an open part of her bedroom away from all the furniture. 

"What the hell is happening to me?" Clarity questioned herself once again her hands rubbing at her neck making sure it was still attached and everything. Cautiously Clarity stood up and peered at her bed checking for a hole of some kind, but there was nothing the bed was in perfect condition untouched. 

Clarity reached out experimentally and sighed in relief as her hand came in contact with the bed's surface this time. She cautiously crawled on and snuggled into bed. Maybe this was all just one really long dream and tomorrow she would wake up and everything would be okay. At least that's what Clarity was hoping would happen. This was all just one scary nightmare. That explained everything, it was all just one hellish nightmare and when she'd wake up everything would be back to normal. With that thought in mind Clarity drifted off to sleep and the power to the city slowly went back on.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! Now here are some questions my dear readers!!

1.what do you think of Clarity so far?

2\. What do you think Felicity is doing right now? 

3\. Should Clarity tell Trevor's wife? 

4\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

5\. What do you think of her origin story so far? 

6\. What do you think the legends reactions are going to be to her origin story when they watch it? 

7\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell me!


	5. Remorse

Clarity's eyes snapped open as she was startled awake by the sound of agonized screaming. Listening more closely Clarity realized it was a woman's voice that was projecting the horrified sound. Clarity winced as she rolled over going to cover her ears from the sound only to roll off her bed and hit the floor. Clarity groaned miserably and blinked her eyes open staring at her alarm clock. The device read 4:25 am although Clarity couldn't tell for sure. The clock's numbers seemed to be glitching erratically. Clarity pushed herself up from the floor grabbing onto her bedroom's windowsill standing up. She pushed her curtains aside peering out only for her heart to clench in pain at the sight that greeted her from below. 

There kneeling on the damp rain riddled sidewalk was Trevor's wife. She was screaming and sobbing, mourning the loss of her husband. His corpse nestled in front of her lap as her trembling hands hovered over his body. 

"I'm sorry..." Clarity whispered her forehead resting against the cool panes as she stared down at her. The memories of what had occurred just hours prior flooding to the forefront of her mind. The smell of charred flesh, the look of terror in his eyes, the helplessness that she felt all whirling in her head as her lower lip trembled. The metahuman trying in vain to hold back her tears.  "I-I'm so sorry." 

"Mommy? Did you find daddy?" A little girl called stepping out into the rain. A yellow rain jacket shielding her from the cool spray. The mother whipped around to face her child. No, she couldn't let her see....

"Go, back inside, honey. Daddy, daddy isn't coming back sweetheart. Go back to bed now, I'll explain everything in the morning. Go with your sister." The mother ordered. The girl would have questioned her further if not for the dead look in her mothers eyes. The little girl raced back inside. The mother resuming her mournful crying. Her phone lying on the ground emitting a busy dial tone. The emergency number lighting up it's screen. Clarity turned away from the scene unable to bare it anymore. She had caused that suffering. It was all her fault and there was no way for her to make it right. Once a life is taken it can't be given back. 

She ran a hand through her hair and walked out of her bedroom. She was so thirsty, her throat felt as dry as sandpaper. She set her sights on the glass of water still untouched on the breakfast bar. Should she take the risk? Perhaps she was overreacting and her wound just couldn't handle the shower pressure or something, but Clarity knew that wasn't true. She couldn't deny that something had changed about her, especially if her eyes were any indication. Clarity shivered a chill traveling up her spine at the very thought of what might happen if she did try to take a sip.

"Maybe a little early morning snack'll help..." Clarity muttered to herself walking past the breakfast bar and the glass to her fridge. She opened the fridge door and the lights inside started flickering. 

"Weird...Cmon power grid pick one, on or off. You can't keep doing both." Clarity shook her head going to grab her strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. 

She sliced the strawberries with a butter knife careful not to cut herself on it. The last thing she needed was to bleed more. Once enough strawberry's were sliced in the bowl Clarity went to place the knife down except the knife wouldn't leave her palm. Clarity's eyes widened lifting her palm flat off the counter the knife sticking to her hand like a magnet to a fridge. Clarity tried to pull it off, but instead the knife just snapped right back to her palm connecting to it by a stream of lightning.

"What in the..." Clarity wondered her voice shaky as she spoke to herself. Clarity tried throwing the knife but it still wouldn't leave her palm. She waved her hand around trying to get it off, but the knife continued to stick to her hand like gum on a shoe. Clarity shrieked stomping her foot like a petulant child as the knife continued to stick to her. She jumped all around her kitchen waving her hand around in an attempt to dislodged the knife. She stumbled over her own two feet and tripped. She would have smashed into the breakfast bar chairs had she not glitched through them. Clarity quickly rolled out from underneath them the knife getting caught on a chair leg finally clattering to the ground. Clarity sat up burying her hands in her hair. 

"What the hell is happening to me?" Clarity wondered as she got up from the floor and resumed her task of making herself a morning snack. She poured chocolate sauce onto the strawberries until she could no longer see a scrap of their bright color. Then she shook the whipped cream and sprayed it in a circle until the strawberries were hidden under the cream.

Clarity opened the drawer to grab a fork but hesitated before her hand could touch it remembering what had just occurred with the knife. Clarity slid the drawer shut walking to a cabinet pulling out a box of blue plastic forks that were left over from a picnic party she and her boyfriend had went to the previous summer. She pulled one out with a smile and grabbed her bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries fully intent on eating them without anymore hassle. Clarity seated herself on the couch covering herself with her soft blue blanket that she always kept on the side arm. 

She stabbed her first strawberry with the plastic fork and ate her chocolate covered strawberries with a smile. It wasn't much, but it was enough to convince her that maybe her day wouldn't be as bad today. At that moment she couldn't have been more wrong. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
So that's another chapter of Clarity's origin story! Now here are some questions! 

1\. What are your thoughts on Clarity's origin story so far?

2\. What are you most curious to see moving forwards?

3\. What do you think of Clarity's powers so far? 

4\. If I made a story where the legends watched/ read this story would you read this?

5\. What's your favorite fruit?

6\. What's your favorite thing about this origin story so far? 

7\. Anything else you'd like to rant, ask, or tell me.


End file.
